<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kyoukai by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083076">Kyoukai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silver Foxes, Fire Cats and Snowflakes [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Family, Gen, Gin &amp; Toushirou - Father/Son (Biological), Rangiku &amp; Toushirou - Mother/Son (Biological)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Toshiro choose to go on the mission was because he believed in bringing back Gin for Rangiku. However, the man's behavior amoung other things confuses him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitsugaya Toushirou &amp; Ichimaru Gin, Hitsugaya Toushirou &amp; Matsumoto Rangiku, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silver Foxes, Fire Cats and Snowflakes [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bleach: Toushirou's Parents Are..., Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night sky shown over the buildings of the Seireitei, the stars clearly showing the moon appearing not in the sky. A shadow moved through the outer halls of the tenth division, slipping into the chamber of the small taicho. The wind blew past the paper doors and the figure stealthy moved over to the bed. Kneeling down next to the bed, the person could see the starlight lightly lighting the small child taicho's face, making him look innocent.</p>
<p>A hand reached out, the boney fingers brushing the white, silver colored hair away from the youth's forehead. As the fingers brushed the hair away, the child moved slightly, then two bright teal eyes opened up, slightly narrowed due to half way awakening from his sleep. The hand hovered then, a few inches away, hoping the small taicho would not wake all the way. However, Toshiro's mouth moved as words formed. "I...chi...maru... Gin..."</p>
<p>At that, the small taicho sat up, his body tensing up. Before Hitsugaya could yell out for help, a bony hand covered his mouth, while the other arm wrapped around the back of the small taicho, preventing him from easily moving. "Shush, chibi-taicho. If you yell, you'll wake Rangiku up,"</p>
<p>Two bright teal eyes widened and a small hand pushed the older males hand away. "You're alive? Why shouldn't Rangiku wake up. Not knowing what happened to you...</p>
<p>Gin held his finger to Toshiro's mouth, quitting the child. As the boy's eyes crossed to look at the finger, he spoke up. "Isn't it better, with all that I've done, if she doesn't know?"</p>
<p>The small Taicho stared t the man as he moved his hand away. "You're running away again aren't you? Is it because you're a known traitor? You could at least say good bye."</p>
<p>The sliver haired man's huge smirk twisted into a frown. "I was pardoned. However, I am being sent on a mission, one where I am going to be gone awhile. Actually, I don't know if I'll even come back alive, so it is best that I don't see Ran before I go."</p>
<p>"Yet you came to see me." Hitsugaya frowned at this, his cheeks puffing up in frustration.</p>
<p>"I thought that unlike Ran you would sleep through it." Gin sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I am surprised that you aren't making a move to attack me."</p>
<p>"Hating you never seemed right no matter how much I disliked the way you acted around other people." Toshiro glanced at the foot of his bed.</p>
<p>"You should go back to sleep. Forget I was even here Shiro-chan." Ichimaru let out the sigh. The child taicho opened his mouth to protest, but the man placed a bony hand over his mouth, then leaned over to whisper a melodious song into the boy's ear, causing the two teal eyes to drop, then finally fall. The man then proceeded to tuck the young one in. "Always worked, chibi-taicho... lullabies and stories, to get you asleep, despite the fact you say you dislike such things."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Passage of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunshine fell into the room of the small taicho through the open doorway, bathing him in warm light. Hitsugaya sat bolt upright from his sleep, the covers falling from his body. His eyes widened from the surprise and shock the dream gave him. Yet despite the fact his mind reeled with those feelings, he found he couldn't remember said dream. That was, except for one thing.</p><p>Glancing out through the door he narrowed his eyes. "It's been two years now. The substitute shinigami's regained his powers but Ichimaru hasn't come back." The child taicho returned to staring at the front of the bed. The dream was in fact about that man. Despite the fact the man obviously having problems that would make it so that other people would want to forget him, Toshiro found it hard to forget about him.</p><p>"<em>So you had that dream again?</em>" Hyorinmaru spoke up, his voice deep.</p><p>"Yeah. I had that dream again. About him. I don't remember what it is about." Two teal eyes closed. "I don't get why I am the one dreaming of him and not Rangiku."</p><p>"<em>How do you know that she isn't dreaming of him?</em>" The dragon's voice purred into the back of the small taicho's mind.</p><p>"That wasn't what I meant." Two small hands clenched the sheets on either side.</p><p>"<em>Then what did you mean?</em>" The questioning pushed forward.</p><p>"I guess I'm bothered by the fact Matsumoto doesn't seem to be looking for Gin to come back anymore." The boy continued to glance at the foot of the bed.</p><p>"<em>You don't know that either.</em>" The dragon pushed further.</p><p>"It feels like she's erased every memory of him from the office, her room, her life. It's as if she moved on." The small taicho sighed, glancing outside. "Why's the door open?" This time though he received no answer. He got up to close the door so that he could change, only to find Rangiku popping around the edge.</p><p>"Taicho... you've got to learn to close the door at night." The woman's tone wasn't the normal bubbly tone that people expected from her, but what Toshiro considered to be her real personality, a stern motherly type.</p><p>"You didn't leave it open?" The boy blinked a couple of times.</p><p>"No... if I wanted to peek in, I could have just used the doors that link our chambers together, remember?" Matsumoto smiled at him, but then frowned as he glanced at the ground, rather downcast. "What is the matter taicho?"</p><p>"Nothing. I am going to get changed. I expect you to be in the office taking care of your duties." Hitsugaya moved to close the door, only to catch Rangiku's words.</p><p>"Ahh. Taicho, be nice." The busty female stated, her face suddenly twisting into a pout.</p><p>"Matsumoto!" The small taicho snapped out her family name then slammed the door shut. He walked over to where he kept his uniform and changed into them, tossing his nightwear to the side, letting them hang haphazardly out of the basket he used for keeping his dirty clothing in. He then walked out of the room, his feet slipping into his sandals and he headed to the office.</p><p>Upon arriving there, he found his fukutaicho to be missing. He simply moved towards his desk and began working on his paper work. "If she actually did her work, I might have more time to train with you."</p><p>"<em>If she did her work, then she would be working even harder for you not to over exert yourself. I prefer spending time relaxing together.</em>" The dragon hummed.</p><p>"<em>We don't have time for that. I've got to get stronger, otherwise I won't be able to fulfill my duties.</em>" Toshiro sorted through the papers, deciding which one had more priority then the others.</p><p>"<em>It isn't as if you'll let yourself quit until all of them are done.</em>" The dragon commented, his words pushing and pulling. "<em>Plus... I think you would do better and become stronger not through physical training, but mental training.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Are you saying I should go study and become book smart? I already read a lot of stuff.</em>" The boy muttered.</p><p>"<em>No. I meant you need to learn to relax, feel free to act your age.</em>" Hyorinmaru sighed, feeling his words simply went over the small taicho's head.</p><p>Toshiro glanced over at the bookshelf. "I've always wondered how he became a captain despite his overly childish behavior. Then again, it is no wonder he hasn't come back." His two teal eyes tried finding the picture that used to be there, but instead the small taicho's moth twisted into a frown as Matsumoto had long removed the picture.</p><p>Getting up, he walked over to her desk, and folded his arms as he was looking at the top. The picture that had been there of her and Gin was in fact missing. "What could she have done with them?" Hitsugaya's voice was strained, almost as if an anxiety was there about what was going on around him. His hand went and reached for her drawer, planning on opening it to see if she stuck the pictures into the top drawer.</p><p>"Taicho, what are you doing?" A voice rang from the office doorway, causing his head to snap up, presenting his fukutaicho with a rather guilty look. "You should know better, honestly, that it isn't polite to go digging through other people's things. You hate me going into your treasure drawer."</p><p>"I was..." At that, the small taicho glanced away.</p><p>"You were what?" Rangiku walked over and carefully removed his small hand from the desk drawer handle.</p><p>"What did you do with the pictures?" Toshiro muttered, refusing to look her in the face. He could feel his face flush up slightly.</p><p>"I haven't taken any pictures of you lately." Matsumoto sighed. "Look me in the face will you?"</p><p>"It isn't those kind of pictures. The ones of..." The small taicho suddenly turned towards her, his eyes wide and filled with a childish innocence. He then glanced at the ground. "You know... of him..."</p><p>"You mean... Ichimaru Gin?" Rangiku frowned, her hand letting go of the small child's. "If I choose to get rid of them, is that really any of your business?"</p><p>"I guess not..." Hitsugaya let out a sigh, then ducked under her arm to head back to his desk. As he did this, Hisagi Shuhei came into the room and walked over to Matsumoto's desk</p><p>"Rangiku... I was wondering if you would want to have dinner with me?" The man stated, which caused Toshiro to suddenly flinch.</p><p>"Hisagi... why are you flirting with my fukutaicho?" The small taicho folded his arms.</p><p>"Taicho... this is not your business, whether Hisagi Fukutaicho decides to flirt with me, or ask me out on a date." Rangiku sighed, the look in her eyes indicating that her small taicho was in truth frustrating her.</p><p>"So?" Hisagi asked, choosing to ignore the glares that the small taicho threw towards the mans back.</p><p>"I would love to. I am looking for a change of pace." Matsumoto smiled at the man. "Are you going to do the cooking, or are you simply treating me?"</p><p>"It will be a surprise." The man smiled at Rangiku, causing the small taicho to fidget in his seat.</p><p>"<em>I told you, Hyranmaru, but she has moved on. I don't like that she's moved on.</em>" Toshiro's teal eyes narrowed at the man, just as a hell butterfly came flying through the window.</p><p>Matsumoto reached up with her finger, then turned to her small captain. "Taicho... Yamamoto would like to speak with you."</p><p>"Hai..." At that, Toshiro stood up and walked out of the room, bumping purposefully into Hisagi on his way out, the older male suddenly glaring at the child taicho for his odd behavior.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mission Briefing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small taicho's feet hit a heavy rhythm on the wooden floor of the first division's outer hallways. He crossed his arms, miffed at the fact that Hisagi asked Rangiku out for a date. He took a deep breath as his mind stormed at the idea. "<em>They CAN'T date each other. They just can't.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Child... young master. There is nothing you can do about other people's feelings and what other people want. To intervene would be very rude on your part. This is something that you are going to have to accept as reality, despite the fact that you don't have to accept it as something that you want.</em>" His dragon sighed.</p><p>The small taicho then came to the wooden doors of Yamamoto's office and rapped his knuckles on the door. A voice told him to come in and the small taicho slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. "I received a hell butterfly that you wished to speak with me."</p><p>"Indeed I did Hitsugaya Taicho. The information that I am to speak with you about is extremely sensitive information." The old man stated, folding his hands and watching the small shinigami step over to his desk.</p><p>"In other words I am not to speak about this to anyone outside of this room?" Toshiro slipped into place, full at attention.</p><p>"You are to pick who you choose to tell with leniency." Yamamoto stated. "I'll start by going back to details that occurred during the Winter War that a good deal of Soul Society is unaware of, including the captains. It was felt that for the time being that we would keep this under wraps due to the fact we do not know how people will react when they find out."</p><p>"Does it have something to do with Aizen?" Hitsugaya asked, only to have Yamamoto's mood darken.</p><p>"I get the feeling if you are wondering if he's escaped from the forty-six chambers." The general folded his fingers together. "Hitsugaya Toshiro. Do you think if he had escaped that I would be talking to you of all people?"</p><p>The small taicho's mouth twitched slightly, and then he glanced at the ground. Despite having his feelings hurt at the comment, he spoke up. "I understand that the reason that I would be left out of the loophole is due to my inability to retain my cool when it comes to that man."</p><p>"Good call on your part." Yamamoto then spoke up again. "This does though deal with the Winter War though. What happened to the three taicho who defected?"</p><p>"I am not sure I would call what they did defection. Goodness, in the case of Tosen was it really a case of treason, or simply Aizen manipulating him. The former taicho of the ninth is dead, while Aizen is sentenced to a thousand years. As for Ichimaru, no one knows what has happened to him. For two years no one has heard one thing about him."</p><p>"It is Ichimaru that I wish to speak to you about." The old man stated.</p><p>At that, Toshiro's eyes suddenly went wide, then he opened his mouth. "You know where Ichimaru Gin is?"</p><p>"That is not where I am going to start this conversation. Where I am going to start is what happened to Ichimaru Gin after the war. He was gravely injured and brought into the care of the forth division unknown to everyone around him." Yamamoto stated.</p><p>"Then you have known where he's been for two years now?" Confusion appeared all over the small taicho's face.</p><p>"I simply said I knew what happened to him right after the war." The general stated. "After he was healed, he went before the forty-six for trial and his case was heard. They decided since his reason for turning on Soul Society was to stop Aizen they decided that he was a traitor and they pardoned him."</p><p>"<em>Why does this sound familiar?</em>" Toshiro asked himself, blinking twice. "Why is it then that Ichimaru didn't reappear and no one was told about his pardoning." The boy's mind spun. "<em>If he was still around, then Matsumoto wouldn't even think of dating Hisagi Fukutaicho.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I told you not to think about that.</em>" His dragon hummed insufferably in his inner world. "<em>It is her choice in this matter, not your own.</em>"</p><p>"Despite being pardoned, he should not have done this on his own. It was decided that he needed to do something to make up for his actions that were not as sound in intelligence as a taicho and child genius is known for." Yamamoto stated.</p><p>The old man then continued. "When Kuchiki Taicho's sister came back from Los Mundos, she and the others came across a shinigami who we had thought lost when he and another group traveled there to try and push back a major hollow attack. His name is Kano Ashido, missing in action for a long time. We sent Ichimaru, who knows Los Mundos better then anyone in to bring him home."</p><p>At that, the small shinigami blinked a couple of times and let out a deep breath. "So you did know where he was. Why wasn't anyone told of this? I don't understand."</p><p>"We didn't say anything as we did not wish to get the hopes of certain people up. That, and we didn't know, even if we sent in someone with a high end captain class reiatsu if this mission could be pulled up. There are certain people that Ichimaru didn't wish to get the hopes up of." Yamamoto stated firmly. "And while we know they are both in Los Mundos, we do not know where they have been the last two years."</p><p>Frustration came to the small taicho's mind. "I would like to know why I was called to speak with you on this."</p><p>"When we sent Ichimaru in, we had a device created so that he could signal us when he got to the surface area of Los Mundos and was in a place that a rescue party can be sent in for him, whether he found Kano Ashido or not. The person to head up that rescue party is going to be you, Hitsugaya Taicho."</p><p>"Me..." Toshiro stated. "I am to choose who goes on this mission?"</p><p>"Yes, you are to choose who all go on this mission. It is also your choice whether or not to tell anyone the reason behind this mission and what details you are to tell them. There are some who you would trust on a mission, but who would tell about the details of this mission. Again, I can't emphasize to you how much we shouldn't get people's hopes up."</p><p>"Why was I picked for this mission?" Toshiro asked, frowning, his mind filled with confusion, trepidation and a bunch of feelings rushing through his mind.</p><p>"I personally believe that you are one of the least likely persons to attack Ichimaru Gin on site due to, the best way to put it, hurt feelings. Also, I have a reason for believing that he will actually listen to you. However, I can not tell you that reason at this point. You will be going in through the living world and the substitute shinigami can choose to go with you if he so chooses, as can his friends."</p><p>"I don't see why he should feel the need to." Toshiro shook his head.</p><p>"They know Kano-san and will likely wish to help in his rescue." Yamamoto stated. "However, you do not need to take them if you do not wish."</p><p>"Knowing Kurosaki, he'll want to go even if I tell him no, simply because it is a friend being rescued." The small shinigami frowned, scratching his head with his hand. "I would rather leave them out though if possible. How long do I have to prep my team?"</p><p>"I wish for you to be heading to Los Mundos within twenty-four hours, if not sooner." The old man stated. "Have a good day, Hitsugaya Taicho and understand very well this mission is not about attacking or killing or holding back the hollows. This mission is about rescuing others and this is about, for once, coming back alive."</p><p>"Hai." The small taicho stated, making a quick bow. "I can't make you any promises, but I take that as a message to do my best."</p><p>At that, the small shinigami turned to leave. Hyorinmaru suddenly popped a question. "<em>Who are you choosing young one?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Hisagi Fukutaicho is one of my choices.</em>" Toshiro muttered</p><p>"<em>Is this because of his skill, or because you are trying to prevent him from making advances on a certain someone.</em>" The dragon sounded irritated with his shinigami. Hitsugaya choose to remain silent about the matter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Choosing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The small taicho walked shunpooed away from the first division, his mind twisting and trying to make sense of things. "<em>Why is it that Ichimaru was so easily pardoned?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Why didn't you ask Yamamoto Taicho that before you even left the room. I am surprised that you didn't push the issue more.</em>" The dragon hummed in the back of the small taicho's mind.</p><p>"<em>The truth of the matter is, this is none of my business why he became pardoned, but I as hell do know it makes things a lot more complicated with a good deal of the Shinigami rank questioning whether or not he should have been pardoned or sentenced to death.</em>" Toshiro walked into the division, his steps falling on the ground. "<em>Did he really do all that just to turn on Aizen? I mean, that doesn't seem like him.</em>"</p><p>Upon entering his division, he found his fukutaicho staring off into some corner daydreaming her time away. At that, the small taicho barked out an order. "Matsumoto, get you lazy ass back to work. I am going to be going on a mission and I need you to be on top of doing your work while I am gone."</p><p>"A mission?" Rangiku's voice brightened up. "When do we leave?"</p><p>"Matsumoto, didn't you hear me? I said you were staying." The boy narrowed his eyes at the female, frustration spreading over his face. "I am leaving rather soon, so I need you to not be messing around while I am gone. Promise me."</p><p>"Taicho... why am I not going on this mission? When you go on away missions, I am always by your side." The woman paused, her normally cheerful face becoming serious. "Taicho... this isn't some sort of punishment because you don't want me to go on a date with Hisagi?"</p><p>"Why would you think that?" Toshiro blinked a couple of times, his teal eyes widening in confusion.</p><p>"Because you are most definitely not pleased for some odd reason with the fact I am going to be going on a date with Hisagi." Rangiku stated. "Acting out on this is childish."</p><p>"I know it is." Toshiro stated firmly. "I can't explain the reason why, but you simply can't go on this mission Matsumoto."</p><p>The woman stared at him, narrowing her eyes suddenly. "Taicho... you just agreed with me that not having me go with you on the mission because you aren't happy with me dating Hisagi was childish."</p><p>"Yes... I agreed that it was childish. What I didn't agree on was the fact that was the reason that I wasn't letting you go on this mission." The small taicho worked his way over to his desk and began to make out his list of the members who would be going on the mission with him. He then spoke up again. "There is a reason you aren't coming, but I can't tell you yet."</p><p>At that, he walked over to Matsumoto's desk and slammed down the list. "I wish for these shinigami to meet me at the gate. Please contact them."</p><p>The female picked up the list in irritation and then she raised an eyebrow. "Hisagi Shuhei is on this list."</p><p>"If you are going to imply that I am having him go on this mission to prevent you from going on that stupid date, then why is he isn't at the top of bottom of the list." Hitsugaya stated, getting back up to head towards the door.</p><p>"Because you didn't want me to suspect you." Rangiku snapped out. "This is just cruel Taicho. My life outside the division is honestly none of your business."</p><p>"This mission is none of your business and is not something you need to know about. Just contact the shinigami on that list." Toshiro moved towards the door.</p><p>"And <em>what </em>am I supposed to tell them?" Rangiku snapped the words out.</p><p>"I'll debrief them when they get to the gate Matsumoto." The boy grumbled. "As I said, this mission is none of your business at this point, so don't worry you're head over it."</p><p>"Stop acting like <em>him</em>!" Rangiku blurted out, which caused the small taicho to flinch, then suddenly turn to walk back to her, his own teal eyes narrowing at her.</p><p>"<em>Him</em>?" Toshiro's mood darkened as he stepped over to the busty female. "What do you mean by me acting like <em>him</em>?"</p><p>"What I mean is you're running off on me just like Ichimaru Gin always does." Rangiku's face twisted up in frustration at her small taicho, only to have him storm right up to her, his own frustration showing through.</p><p>"Don't compare the two of us Rangiku. I'm at least giving you heads up that I am going somewhere. When have I ever not done that?" The small taicho snapped out, right in her face.</p><p>"When we were watching the Oin." The woman watched his face carefully.</p><p>Slowly, it contorted to first surprise, then the child's teal eyes glanced away at the floor. He then took a deep breath. "There was that time. That's the only time though. We're honestly not alike."</p><p>"Really?" At that, Matsumoto left out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>"Really. We're nothing alike. I mean, you should know that better then anyone." Toshiro's face had a look of anger on it.</p><p>Rangiku's tried giving a smile, but it turned out half there. "Yes. I should know <em>exactly </em>how much the two of you are alike. I am reminded of that every day I am with you."</p><p>"Then why have you remained my fukutaicho, if being around me is that painful?" Toshiro glanced over at where some of the pictures used to be.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Matsumoto blinked a couple of times.</p><p>"You got rid of his pictures. If you want to get rid of the memories so much, aren't I the next step?" At that, he strode out of the room, an icy gust following him. "Don't tell me, because I honestly don't want to know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bitter Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two teal eyes glanced up at the sky as the small figure leaned up against the frame for the red gate, his mood dark with thought about everything going on. "<em>So... the reason that Rangiku got rid of the pictures was because the memories were to hard to bare?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Young master...</em>" the dragon hummed in the background. "<em>I think you're digging into things where you shouldn't.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You mean the fact that Rangiku said that this isn't any of my business. But if she is reminded of him because of me, then shouldn't she... and I think about switching her out to a different division. I honestly don't want to. I know she is a hassle to work with, but it wouldn't be the same. I dug a deep one, didn't I</em>?"</p><p>"<em>I didn't mean what I said that way. You're still digging into things you shouldn't. Matsumoto Rangiku cares a great deal about you and nothing will ever change that.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You make no sense at all, Hyronmaru.</em>" The small boy didn't hear his dragon speak up to explain the situation better to him. Instead his ears caught wind of someone calling out his name, irritation severely obvious in the tone.</p><p>"Hitsugaya Taicho..." Hisagi grumbled as he approached the small taicho. "Something makes me think that you are making me go on this mission because you don't want your fukutaicho and me to actually go out on a date."</p><p>"Do you know the term don't flatter yourself?" Toshiro suddenly spoke up. "This is a case where you should be flattered that I picked you for this mission, rather then thinking I had some sort of alternative reason for having you come along."</p><p>The older shinigami glared at him, folding his arms across his chest. "I do have a great deal of respect for you, Hitsugaya Taicho, but right now you're acting your age, and not in a way that is flattering."</p><p>"I told you, the reason I am having you go isn't because I am trying to stop you from going on a date with Rangiku. All that will do is postpone something I dislike with a passion." The white haired child snapped the words out.</p><p>"Fine, I'll concede that the reason you are having me go isn't for some childish idea of revenge." Hisagi stated, despite the fact his face said he was thinking otherwise. "Your face and tone says you still aren't pleased and very well may have an alternative motive for doing this."</p><p>"Your own tone says you still don't believe me." Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to accuse me of abusing my rank?"</p><p>At that, Hisagi's face softened a bit while he shook his head. "Intentionally abusing your rank, no. I think all of this is unintentional on your part."</p><p>"You're reading into things that aren't there." Hitsugaya muttered, frowning at the man as a few of the others he has chosen approached the two of them. Ikkaku and Yumichika to be exact.</p><p>"So, are we going to get a chance to fight something?" The third seat of the eleventh division smirked at the small taicho.</p><p>"We're just waiting for four more." Toshiro stated, his arms folded across his chest as Hisagi continued to glare at the small taicho. Things remained quiet as the other four shinigami approached. First came Rukia with Abarai Renji, closely followed by Kira. The final one was Hanataro, who looked sheepishly at the others around him.</p><p>"Since everyone is here, mind telling us what this mission is about." Yumichika stated. "I'd also like to know why Matsumoto Rangiku isn't on this mission."</p><p>"Why she isn't on this mission isn't any of your business. I have a reason for her not to come." Hitsugaya stated, suddenly getting a cough from Hisagi, who made the fact that he was still figured on the small taicho having other intentions. "As for the mission, we are going after Kano Ashido to rescue him."</p><p>"Kano-san?" Rukia spoke up, her voice filled with surprise. "I've been trying to get Yamamoto taicho to send me in for a long time."</p><p>"He actually has sent someone in, and we're going to be pulling that person out also." Toshiro stated firmly. "I think Renji and Rukia understand why they were chosen. They know the person better then any of us here, though the substitute shinigami may or may not be joining us on this mission. Depends on what he wishes to do."</p><p>"Why were the rest of us picked then?" Kira asked, staring at the small taicho, his facial expression rather one emotion.</p><p>"Izuru and Yamada are here because they both have experience in medical issues. Madrame and Yumichika are here because eleventh division is known for their fighters. Hisagi Shuhei is here so that we have another fighter who can counter the eleventh division's style. Any more questions?"</p><p>"You mentioned the fact that a person was already sent in after Kano-san." Rukia's eyes had a look of interest as she watched the small taicho.</p><p>"You'll find out when you meet the person or I feel that I have time to tell you. We leave now for the living world. Urahara is preparing the gate to get to Los Mundos for us." At that, he nodded his head to the gate keepers and they opened the gate up so that the shinigami could step through. As they started through, Toshiro called out Kira's name.</p><p>"There is something you wish to tell me?" Kira asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"There is actually another reason I picked you. Hanataro is enough when it comes to healing." Toshiro stated. "It has to do with who the person is and I wish for you to keep this from the others, simply because they will possibly not like who it is."</p><p>"I don't see why not." Izuru shook his head.</p><p>"The person they sent in to rescue Kano Ashio is Ichimaru Gin." Hitsugaya stated firmly.</p><p>"<em>Him</em>?" Izuru's face contorted at this.</p><p>"Yamamoto clearly stated that he had been pardoned. After he was pardoned, he went in after Kano Ashio." Toshiro spoke up.</p><p>Kira suddenly blinked. "This makes no sense. If he was pardoned, he should have talked to at least Rangiku..."</p><p>"I know that. This is also the reason that she isn't coming on this mission. I don't know <em>how </em>this is going to turn out. However, Yamamoto made it clear that we are supposed to get in and out alive, all of us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Digging Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spending many years under the desert of Los Mundos, Kano Ashio came to accept his lonely existence. And then, breaking that silence of having no one around him, he ended up meeting Kuchiki Rukia and the others, bringing to his mind some kind of hope that he could eventually come to be a part of soul society again. That, or he would be remembered by someone.</p><p>Time passed after that event, his mind not expecting to have anyone come for him anytime soon, as in truth rescuing him and digging him out was something he rather expected of a captain class shinigami. Instead, he stayed in his cave, eating his moss food source. He also went out every so often to fight hollows.</p><p>One day, if he could really call time day anymore, he found a spiritual pressure coming and leaving in the Forest of Menos. This caused him to pay attention to the reiatsu, stepping out a distance and giving out his own so that the person who spread their spiritual pressure could find him. He then found the pressure near and went to confront it.</p><p>To his surprise, or more of not really to his surprise, he saw a shinigami who appeared to be younger then him cutting down a few grand menos, then saw the pale teal eyes glance up, then move away from where the hollows would gather to find the two of them. Ashio nodded his head towards the male to follow him.</p><p>Looking up and down, Ashio felt that he need not test this persons skill. The man had silver hair and remained quite. He also boded an aura that he could fight and take care of himself. They came to Ashio's cave and the man placed a sword on his hilt, watching the man carefully. "I am going to ask if you are friend or foe."</p><p>"I would say neither." The man spoke up, his words coming across as strange.</p><p>"From my experience, you are either one or the other." Kano sighed.</p><p>"I happen to be both at the same time." The man stated. "While I was sent here to get you out of Huceo Mundo, I am not necessarily someone you should trust." There was a paused silence. "I do not want to get into my past. All you need to know is that we are going to head to the surface and you're coming with me. I'm not leaving you behind."</p><p>Ashio then took in the man with his eyes at that point, including his silver hair and strange smile. "How bides soul society?"</p><p>"You mean in comparison to when Kuchiki Rukia came to you and found you down here?" The silver haired man spoke up. "I personally would rather not go into that at this point."</p><p>"You make me not want to trust you and kill you right here." Kano retained his hand on the hilt of his zampaktuo.</p><p>"I was part of the problem. I'll admit that much." The man stated firmly. "You are Kano Ashio." The man then went on to talk about the old man's rank and position within the gotei thirteen before he disappeared, then the names of the companions and their rank before they disappeared.</p><p>"You know my name and my former information." The man stated, still watching the man carefully. "What is your name."</p><p>"I am Ichimaru Gin. Whether I am a member of the gotei thirteen still is left in question and whether I deserved the rank I had is also left to question." The man stated, his face not hinting if he was being truthful or not. However, Ashio decided to listen and to plan their way out, with the older shinigami watching carefully how the man acted.</p><p>They came up a plan so that they could get to the surface and began to implement it, Kano still watching the young man as they worked their way along, avoiding detection by the grand menos. The silver haired man remained silent, despite the fact that Ashio offered up chances for conversation, asking how things had changed since he disappeared.</p><p>They eventually came to the tunnel and moved towards leaving towards the desert. Everything had gone well up to that point in time. However, luck like that eventually runs out. By the time they got into the new tunnel they found, something had picked up on their trail and as they began to move through the it attacked.</p><p>Ashio moved to intercept the hollow, an Adjuchas, only to have Ichimaru move between them, blocking the Adjuchas from colliding with Ashio. "I don't think you understand. My mission is to get you out of here."</p><p>"What is the point of getting me out of here, unless both of us get out of here?" The man narrowed his eyes at the man as he blocked a few more blows, taking one to the side himself before he could take it down.</p><p>An answer didn't come at first, but then they moved up to the surface, making it up there and they found a spot that was rocky and that they could watch those that approached said rock, not to mention build a hidden fire. Ashio watched as the man worked on patching himself up. The man then spoke up. "If I die, I'll have done it making up for a lot of wrong I've done."</p><p>At that, Ashio watched the man, then spoke up. "I refuse that awnser. I've lost to many comrades in the fight against hollows."</p><p>"Comrade?" At that, Gin's face looked up, his teal eyes looking at the man, a frown appearing on his face. He then glanced up at the stars. "I don't believe I deserve that, truth be told."</p><p>"Then why did you come to rescue me from this place?" Kano watched the man carefully.</p><p>"I had my reason." Ichimaru stated, simply pulling an item out from his shinigami robes, letting off a signal of some kind. "Now, we just have to wait. Don't be surprised if the people who come don't treat me as an ally, but instead treat me like a foe."</p><p>"Things are that complicated?" Kano simply watched, holding his hands up to the fire, wondering how long it would take for a team to come and get the two of them, his mind wondering about the silver haired man's secrets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The footsteps of the group beat a sturdy rhythm on the floor of precipice world. No one spoke to each other, as they were not yet ready to start in on the mission due to the fact that they were less then half way to their main goal. That said, each member knew that going to Hueco Mundo wasn't going to be a walk in the park and that they should expect to not have an easy time.</p><p>The gate opened into Urahara's store and the man flipped his fan closed in amusement. "About time all of you got here. Ichigo and his group are already waiting down in the basement for you, so you can leave. That said, I'll give you a bit of time to refresh yourselves. Ururu will bring you something."</p><p>At that, Toshiro watched as the people he chose headed into the basement area ahead of him. The man in the pinstriped hat suddenly grabbed the small taicho's shoulder. "Who all in your group knows the full details of your mission, Hitsugaya Taicho? And by that, how many know that the second person you are going to rescue is one Ichimaru Gin?"</p><p>"I've only informed kira Fukutaicho about what is going on." The small taicho's teal eyes betraed a slight confusion as to why the man was at all concerned.</p><p>Urahara smiled then, pointing his fan at the trap door. "The others are down below. Care to visit them?"</p><p>"Not particularly." Toshiro's mood was in truth rather dark, not happy about the particular subject.</p><p>"If they think he is still an enemy, they will likely attack him." Urahara stated, watching he small taicho.</p><p>"I trust them not to do anything stupid." The small taicho took a deep breath, then simply headed down the ladder into the room. He could see the substitute shinigami sitting with the tall Chad and the Quincy. Thankfully, Inoue was no where to be seen.</p><p>Ichigo of course noticed him, as he chatted away with Renji and Rukia. He raised a hand in greeting. "Good to see you again Toshiro."</p><p>"It's Hitsugaya Taicho. You should know this by now, Kurosaki." The small shinigami moved over to where the group was sitting, as Ururu hurried around with her tray. The captain leaned up against the boulder, watching each of the people as the spoke with each other. Everything seemed to relaxed, too easy.</p><p>To his surprise, the substitute shinigami moved over to where he was and leaned against the rock with him. "This isn't like the other time we went into Hueco Mundo."</p><p>"That isn't a we thing as I never have been to the place, despite being a captain." Toshiro commented, his arms folded across his chest as he watched Urahara take the last steps to open up the gate.</p><p>"Is something bothering you Toshiro?" The orange haired teen piped up.</p><p>The small taicho wasn't phased, not even taking the time to correct the bigger male. "Not really."</p><p>At that, Ichigo let out a deep sigh. "I am not sure whether to believe you or not. What do you think of this mission?"</p><p>"Do you mean the fact that we are retrieving Kano Ashido?" A small breath of air was let out.</p><p>"It would be a suicide mission to send someone to where Kano Ashido is, would it not?" The substitute shinigami stated. "Someone had to be sent in to after him, right? So who was it?"</p><p>"I think... it isn't someone you know." Toshiro continued staring ahead, waiting for Urahara to start opening the gate up.</p><p>"Doesn't everyone else know though?" Ichigo asked. "I mean, shouldn't we know who else we are rescuing?"</p><p>"I've only told the Fukutaicho of the third division. Urahara seems to know who it is too." The small taicho glanced at the gate, his mood darkening slightly.</p><p>The substitute shinigami shook his head. "Well, it is really obvious that something is bothering you."</p><p>"You aren't going to lecture me about not telling them, Kurosaki?" Toshiro let out a deep breath, having expected a lecture right around that point in time.</p><p>The orange haired teen spoke up, his words coming with a level of temperance. "I've had people not tell me various things in the past for their own reasons and I think that things have worked out all right. I mean, Urahara left out a <em>lot </em>of detail when we first entered Soul Society, so how is this different?"</p><p>"Ikakku and Yumicika are coming along for the fights, so if they think that the person Soul Society sent is worth fighting, I am not going to be able to stop them one way or another. Others haven't had pleasant interactions with this man and I am not sure I would have been having them willing to come with me if they found out who the other person we're pulling out is."</p><p>"Have you had a bad experience with this person Toshiro?" Ichigo asked the question on rather familiar terms.</p><p>"It's Hitsugaya Taicho. I would like you to <em>try </em>and remember this for the mission Kurosaki." The small taicho grumbled his words out, his teal eyes still watching the men. However, he decided to be upfront with Ichigo.</p><p>"Don't let anyone else know, but it is Ichimaru Gin that we are going after. While I haven't had... experiences like I've heard other people tell, he had a bad habit of calling me things like Chibi Taicho and... other things I am not fond of. Not to mention, I had to watch as that man took off and worried Matsumoto. That's why she's not on the mission."</p><p>"I see." Ichigo simply remained the same as he had been before.</p><p>"You see?" Toshiro's expression changed, and he glanced up at the substitute shinigami. "You aren't going to ask why a man you turned traitor on Soul Society isn't in jail and is given such a mission are you?"</p><p>"Why?" The orange haired teen reached up one finger to scratch his head. "You said earlier that I didn't know the person we are going after, right?"</p><p>"Seeing someone, isn't knowing them, Kurosaki." The small taicho shook his head. "I stand by what I said.</p><p>"I did more then simply see him Toshiro, I crossed blades with him twice." Ichigo's response caught Hitsugaya off guard, and he had two teal eyes staring at him with wonder. "The first time, I felt that there was an intent to kill. But the second time, that intent to kill wasn't there. I think the first time, he was trying to definitely make me think he was an enemy, but the second time... well, I didn't feel he was an enemy at all."</p><p>"Then you wouldn't be surprised to hear that Ichimaru was pardoned by Soul Society because he had planned on turning on Aizen the whole time."</p><p>"Nope. Not one bit surprised. Were you?"</p><p>"I was more of surprised <span>that</span> I was selected for the reason. Yamamoto said something about me being able to get Ichimaru to listen to me, which is a complete laugh." At that, Toshiro brought up something. "I also had the option of leaving you and your group behind."</p><p>At that, Kurosaki paused, his face rather stunned. "You know that we wouldn't stay, right?"</p><p>"I know that all to well." The small taicho stood straight up as Urahara motioned them over. It was now time for them to enter Hueco Mundo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Nel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite having escaped from the Menos Forest with the person he as supposed to escape with a few days prior, Gin still didn't feel like sharing the details of his life with the man. It was obvious that the person was in fact curious about the events that had occurred since he had left Soul Society, but he was in truth too polite to ask questions.</p><p>Ichimaru stirred the fire, his senses constantly alert due to the fact that he honestly didn't feel his only enemy to be hollows, knowing full well that many hated him. Truth of the matter was, he was used to people hating him and didn't expect any other kind of reaction. He expected the same when the soul reapers came to retrieve him.</p><p>However, sometimes the memory of Rangiku crying over his mangled body would surface. Or course, that was easy to push aside because it really wasn't a good memory that he wanted to focus on. The memory that was hard to get rid of, was of the small taicho looking up at him with those bright teal eyes of his.</p><p>Sure, the eyes that time had been filled with sleepiness, but it was obvious that the child had wanted him to stay. There had been no hatred in those eyes, despite the fact that Gin had tried planning his movements out so that said child would end up hating them. Instead, the teal orbs had begged him to stay.</p><p>"What am I going to do after this?" The silver haired man said the words out loud, not realizing that he had in fact said them.</p><p>Ashido stirred the fire. "I am getting the idea that even after rescuing me from that pit, you don't think your actions are enough to make up for the sins that you feel you have committed."</p><p>At that, two pale teal eyes turned to look at the man as words were carefully chosen."The things I've done aren't things I can easily make up for."</p><p>"Is the sin that you carry in your heart truly the sin you perceive, or is it the sin of guilt." The man continued with what he was doing. "If it is something that you are afraid of facing, then you should simply just face it."</p><p>The place then became quiet again and Ichimaru glanced up at the stars, thinking over the words but not letting them change his mind at that point. AS the silence protruded around them, there was suddenly a sharp noise from behind him, and both found themselves jumping. Ichimaru moved around one side, while his companion moved around the other, jumping on what had been spying on him.</p><p>At that, there came a large amount of screaming. "Don't hurt Nel! Nel never was going to hurt you!"</p><p>Gin found himself wincing at the toddler that stood off to the side, her two companions having been knocked unconscious by the two of them. He then noted the mask on the top of her head and found his mouth beginning to twitch, knowing full well what it meant to have a mask in this place. However, the green haired child suddenly looked at their clothing.</p><p>"Oh nos! You are shinigami! The shinigami are going to kill Nel!" At that, the child began to burst into tears and Ichimaru found his facial features softening.</p><p>Kano though let out a deep sigh. "I know you. Your that odd ball group of Arrancar who were following Rukia's friend around."</p><p>"Rukia... that name sounds familiar." At that, the toddler stopped crying, and her nose began to drip.</p><p>"Her friend had orange hair." Kano gave the child a weak smile.</p><p>At that, Gin let out a deep sigh. "You're speaking of Kurosaki Ichigo, the son of Kurosaki Isshin."</p><p>"Ichigo!" The girl's baby talk was starting to get to him and caused him to stick a finger in his ear due to the discomfort. "I like Ichigo. Is Ichigo with you?"</p><p>"No... we're by ourselves. But you can trust that we're friends." Ashido smiled down at her, then scooped up her two friends to haul them over to the fire, which caused Ichimaru to give him a rather shocked look. "Don't worry. If they were dangerous, I don't think that group would have let them follow around."</p><p>"Didn't you come here though to kill all Hollow?" Gin slid back into his spot, only to have a very sticky child climb into his lap, causing him to suddenly wince, more memories of another sticky child surfacing.</p><p>"I don't know how to explain that. That was what I came here to do, but that seems to be something that I really don't care about anymore. My killing them here had no effect on the world of the living did it?" Kano gave a half smile, almost as if his understanding of things had been changed upon meeting the Soul Reaper.</p><p>At that, Gin sat down and looked up at the sky. "You don't know if you have anyone to go back to though, do you?"</p><p>"I have that young Soul Reaper. To be honest, as old as I am, it is about time I start teaching the younger generation and worry about those things. When I became a Soul Reaper, none of us really expected to be the one to last this long." The man then turned to Ichimaru. "The question is, do you have someone to go back to? Is that part of the reason why you are running away."</p><p>"Do you mean to ask if I am running away from them, or do you mean to ask if I am running away because I have nowhere to go any more?" Ichimaru looked at the man, carefully thinking of his words. "I have a couple of people I want to see again, but I doubt that they would want to see me again."</p><p>"You won't know until you face them, that is the honest truth." The man stated, setting the two hollows against a cropping. He then went to make sure that the fire gave off no signs. "Something tells me that you are lying to yourself there, that you know full well that they would want to see you again."</p><p>Ichimaru choose to ignore him and instead turned his attention to the small child who was kicking her legs up in the air as she lay on her stomach on his lap. The corner of his mouth grimaced, as he personally believed fully in the idea that children were supposed to be seen, not heard. He could easily deal with the quite children, but this was a completely different matter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hueco Mundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group traveled across pit blackness, so that they could enter into Hueco Mundo. Upon entering the place, the shinigami and company glanced up to see a dark sky with a moon lighting the dessert sands. Toshiro's teal eyes quickly glanced around, trying to get a bearing on the direction that they needed to head in order to meet up with the group.</p><p>Ikkaku held his blade behind his back and let out an irritated sound. "Some place this is. There isn't anyone to fight."</p><p>"That's strange. We ended up in some sort of chamber that we had to enter before we could head over to Los Noches." Uryu pushed up his glasses and turned his head around.</p><p>At that, Toshiro's head went up so that he could look the taller person in the eye and give them a straight answer. "I haven't been here before, so I honestly don't know if it is possible to enter through another way, but maybe it has to do with the fact that Aizen is no longer in control?"</p><p>At that, the small shinigami pulled out his Soul Phone, which had the coordinates uploaded into the phone. "In case we get separated, I'm sending you the location we are going to meet up with Ashido-san and the other person."</p><p>"Other person?" Renji suddenly spoke up, letting out the sound he made when something irritated him. "I know that you are a captain, but don't you honestly think that is something that we should have already been informed of?"</p><p>"I have my reasons for not saying." Toshiro turned and glared at the man. "I personally trust that you don't have a problem with this?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter if we have a problem with it, does it?" Hisagi spoke up as he too found himself frustrated with the child taicho. "You're the captain, so that means you are the boss. However, if I find your judgment to be off in any way, I am going to do what I feel is best for keeping all of us alive."</p><p>At that, the two bright teal eyes suddenly narrowed, but then looked away. "I have no problems with that train of thought. I'll make it clear though. All of us are to be brought out alive. That <em>includes</em> the person Ashido and the person he is with. They are included among those you are to keep alive."</p><p>The group then began to move out, the eight shinigami and the substitute shinigami's group of friends. The steps that they took was slow and methodical, and in truth everything seemed to be far to easy, but no one wished to say anything lest they end up jinxing the mission. The mood between all of them remained tense as they moved around.</p><p>However, there was a sudden explosion of sand from in the middle of the group and the group dispersed into different directions. When the sand came back down, the sand began to move towards the epicenter. The movement of the sand began to grow and the various parts of the group began to move away.</p><p>However, as Hanataro moved away from the sand trap, he suddenly found himself caught up in the drift. At that, Toshiro found himself darting in, to pull the other young shinigami away from the drift. He then pulled him away, shunpooing away from the mess, and Toshiro kept running, remembering the full details of Kuchiki Rukia's report, about how they had been sucked down into the Menos Forest below.</p><p>At that, the member of the forth division raised his head up. "Why are we getting so far away from the others?"</p><p>"First off, I didn't bring you along for your fighting abilities." The small taicho piped up. "Second, they're also unfortunately moving away from us. The sand trap is a lot bigger then what the reports said."</p><p>"Maybe it is something else?" Hanataro spoke up, just as Toshiro dropped him into the ground. The small taicho collapsed to his knees, the heat beginning to get to him.</p><p>"I can't take that kind of chance. I promised Yamamoto that I would be getting everyone out of here alive." The small taicho glared at the ground. He then slammed down his fist in agitation. His teeth suddenly gritted his teeth. "I messed up. I should have been paying attention for any sort of abnormality."</p><p>"Are we going to go after them?" The other young shinigami spoke up.</p><p>At that, Toshiro took a deep breath. "I'm going to trust that everyone is safe and can get to the spot. That said, I don't think I'll be able to stop them from attacking that person, because I was stupid enough not to tell them who it was that was sent in after the missing shinigami."</p><p>"Who was it?" The small shinigami stated, beginning to dig through his bag.</p><p>"Ichimaru Gin. He's trying to make up for the wrong things he's done, you might say." Toshiro stated, suddenly standing up and dusting off his robes. He then gave the other shinigami a hand up. "I promise I'll be more careful until we get to the site. I'll figure out some way to make it so that we all get out of here, like Yamamoto taicho wants."</p><p>Hanataro finished digging and handed the small taicho a bottle of water. "Unohana Taicho said that I needed to be wary of your heat sickness. I honestly don't understand why you were sent, considering your health problems. I mean, Yamamoto should know these problems."</p><p>"He thinks I'll have some sort of influence on Ichimaru to get him to return." The small taicho stated, stepping forward as sand got in between his sandals and socks. "I'll be find, as we aren't going to be here that long. The two began moving forward to the meeting place, their luck being that they were heading in a straight line to the place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Icy Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two pale teal eyes looked at the crackling fire, the owners eyes drifting lazily about. Four strangers that he didn't have to become close to were around him, meaning he had nothing holding him back from leaving once this was over. His mind contemplated slipping away before those from Soul Society showed up simply because he knew there were those who wouldn't want to see him.</p><p>Glancing down at his lap he watched the small green haired child as she drooled on his hand. He frowned before wiping his hand on her clothing. Despite the fact the child was rather gross he found the hand suddenly reaching out to ruffle the girls hair. His zampaktuo spoke up in the back of his head. "<em>You miss Shiro-chan, admit it</em>."</p><p>"<em>It doesn't matter if I miss the two of them. They're both better off without me.</em>" The man reached one hand down and used a rock to draw in the sand. He found himself flinching when he suddenly felt familiar spiritual pressure from a group that had obviously been attacked. He found himself suddenly looking up and his pale teal eyes opening up. "<em>The old man sent </em><em><span>him</span></em><em> to come and bring me back.</em>"</p><p>"Are you all right?" Ashido watched as Gin suddenly stood up and picked up the child and deposited it onto the man's lap. "Do you need to go and do something? I felt the spiritual pressure, so I am guessing the group that was supposed to retrieve us happens to be in trouble. I can help you."</p><p>"I need to go myself." The silver haired man could hear the tone in his own voice. "Someone needs to keep these three safe while they sleep."</p><p>The man ran his hand through the child Arrancar's hair. "One of the people in the group wouldn't happen to be someone that you care about? They wouldn't happen to be one of those two that you want to see but don't know how they will react."</p><p>"It looks like the old man is forcing my hand in the matter. I need to find him as soon as possible." Gin then left the rocky spot and headed out to find the small taicho. He stepped carefully and hid his spiritual pressure as he went. "<em>Come on Shiro-chan. Where are you?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Be glad his spiritual pressure isn't going off again. It likely means that he hasn't been attacked again.</em>"</p><p>The man sighed before moving forward, only to pause as a familiar rieatsu was felt coming from a slightly different direction. He quickly turned direction and stepped quickly until he came to the area it had come from. His eyes snapped open and his blood boiled as he saw the boy standing in front of Hanataro holding his blade up in defense. The boy's right arm was a bloody mess and a slash was across his chest.</p><p>The scorpion type hollow raised its tail to strike the boy and Gin found himself hurrying forward and getting inbetween the hollow and the two boy's. His blade hit the tail and deflected it. He could hear the small boy behind him speaking up. "Ichimaru..." Gin turned his head to look the boy in the eye. "Look out!"</p><p>The man felt the tail suddenly piece his shoulder and he narrowed his eyes. "<em>I should have dealt with this guy first. Shiro-chan doesn't seem bothered to see me despite the fact he should." </em>Turning, he lifted his blade and shot the Hollow through the mask. "Die."</p><p>"<em>Speaking of dying, you could have shot that Hollow from the distance but purposefully placed yourself in a position where you and get yourself killed</em>."</p><p>Gin took a deep breath before turning yet again to look at the boy. He found himself frowning at an injury on the boy's left leg. Toshiro's legs were trembling and finally they just gave out. The silver haired man put his blade back and went to grab the boy and lifted him up. "Put me down!"</p><p>"As if you can walk with that injury. We need to get someplace safe." The man began to walk back to the rocky area at a pace that the small shinigami on foot could follow.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Hanataro followed behind Toshiro but frowned when he realized that the small taicho changed direction slightly. "Is something the matter?"</p><p>The white haired boy lifted a finger to his mouth indicating that the other boy should be quiet. He kept moving, but suddenly tensed and moved to one side of the other boy. He could feel the deep slash across his chest from the tail and took a deep breath. "Hanataro, keep myself between you and that Hollow."</p><p>The boy didn't say anything, but knew that the situation was dire. Toshiro had already been forced to take a step backwards only to find himself having his arm slashed as he attempted to bring his blade around. The tail also went down and got his left leg as well. "<em>Damn it...</em>"</p><p>The Hollow raised its tail up to make another downward stroke, but it ended up not coming. The boy blinked a couple of times at the shadow in front of him, licking his lips due to the arid climate he was having to deal with. The man then turned his head to look at the boy. "Ichimaru..." <em>"Why is he here? He could have shot that Hollow from a distance.</em>" Toshiro then watched as the Hollow was going to strike again. "Look out!"</p><p>The man had been preparing to turn back but paused as Toshiro said the words and the boy felt his eye widening as Gin's blood splashed over his face. The scenario seemed all to familiar. The next thing he knew the Hollow was dead and Gin was turning to examine the injuries he had received. Toshiro suddenly felt the adrenaline leave his body and his legs giving out as he fell towards his left side.</p><p>Despite the fact his shoulder had a hole in it, the man lifted Toshiro up. The boy attempted to struggle. "Put me down."</p><p>"As if you can walk with that injury. We need to get someplace safe." Gin began to walk back.</p><p>Hanataro spoke up while Toshiro continued to glare. "I'm sorry."</p><p>The silver man spoke, that grin plastered on his face. "Don't be. It's not your fault." The man looked down at Toshiro. "It isn't your fault either."</p><p>Gin arrived at the rocky outcrop and set the boy down carefully. He found himself taking a deep breath as Hanataro went to work and couldn't help but notice that a certain <em>other</em> was watching him while the three hollow slept. He choose to ignore it and knelt by the boy, his mind racing as he looked at the pale face. Toshiro continued to glare at him, furious very much like Rangiku would be if the situation was out of her hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tense Interactions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit." Hisagi looked around the place trying to see if anyone else had headed in the same direction as he and Kira had.</p><p>The blond haired Shinigami looked around. "Well... I can say that this mission already isn't going how Hitsugaya Taicho planned it would go."</p><p>"Hitsugaya Taicho isn't acting like his normal self, so it honestly is no wonder the mission went the way it has."</p><p>Kira stopped short before turning his head to look at the other Shinigami. "I now that I tend to be very pessimistic, but did I catch a trace of you having doubted that this mission would... will turn out well."</p><p>Hisagi's hand reached up and scratched his head before letting out a sigh. "Sorry. I was just blaming him for the ways things are going because of his earlier behavior. We should start moving to the meeting point and see if we can't meet anyone on the way over."</p><p>The two started moving at a slow place, suddenly switching the path a bit when they felt the rieatsu of Ichigo, Renji and Uryu. Upon arriving at the spot they saw that the three were arguing which direction they should head in. Hisagi took a deep breath, placing his hands behind his head. "So... none of you bothered to check the Soul Phone to figure out where the meeting spot was."</p><p>Ichigo and Renji turned their heads to look at the dark haired Shinigami while Uryu placed a hand on his forehead and let out a sigh. The Quincy spoke up. "Renji... why didn't you say that you had a way to figure out which direction we needed to head in?"</p><p>"I forgot."</p><p>Ichigo raised his hands up. "Well... I can't be blamed for this one. I honestly didn't know."</p><p>Hisagi let out a sigh. "Come on. We need to be headed back towards the spot."</p><p>They headed to the area and looked around, noticing an out crop of rocks that could hide someone. Uryu was the first to speak. "Do you think that someone will be over there? I mean, if I were to wait for the rest of our group that would be where I would stay."</p><p>Ichigo frowned, then cupped his hands to his mouth. "Hello! Is anyone there! Ashio-san!"</p><p>Renji cupped his hands to his mouth. "Hey Ashio-san!"</p><p>"Can you guys be even bigger idiots." Kira shook his head, only to jerk it back towards the rocks when he heard the sound of a child.</p><p>"Ichigo!" Out from the rocks came running a very small child dressed in green and wearing a Hollow mask.</p><p>"Nel?" Ichigo blinked a couple of times, only to find himself bowled over causing the other four who were with them to turn their attention away from the rocks where Nel had come from.</p><p>The small female bubbled over. "There is this man there and this man that are big and scary. But there are two other kids who were brought here that showed up while Nel was asleep. One of them is hurted pretty bad and the other is healing him. They are much, much older then Nel."</p><p>Ichigo swung the small child under his arm. "Toshiro."</p><p>"Wait..." Kira pointed at the child. "Is that an Arrancar?"</p><p>"Yes." Uryu pushed up his glasses.</p><p>Renji scratched his head. "Sheesh. That means that they're there as well."</p><p>Hisagi reached out and grabbed Ichigo's robes. "Are we sure that it was Hitsugaya Taicho who was the one who was hurt? He can use healing kido you know."</p><p>"Simple... Toshiro would have gotten between Hanataro and any Hollow that attacked them."</p><p>The fukutaicho of the ninth division frowned and then pushed forward, brushing past Ichigo. The orange haired teen blinked a couple of times before following after him. "Hitsugaya Taicho! You know very well that Mat..." Hisagi stopped short at the sight that he saw. There was the stranger, two obvious hollows and Hanataro attending to Hitsugaya Taicho. What caught his attention was the silver haired man. "Ichimaru."</p><p>The silver haired man had been leaning on his arm, his chin resting in his hand. His gaze was directed at the two boys. When Hisagi spoke though, he looked up as if everything was all right. Hisagi however drew his blade and Gin let out a sigh. The silver haired man stood up and dusted himself off just in time for Hisagi to lunge at him with his blades completely released. Their blades crashed against each other and Ashio looked on to see if he would need to interfere.</p><p>The other four came up with the small child and watched in complete shock. Hisagi was managing to press Gin back, the man obviously injured just like the small taicho was. He started to swing the blade for a blow that would hit, only to find his blade hit away by the child taicho's blade. Toshiro was in front of him standing, and then he was collapsing to the ground between the two men. Gin stopped short, then made to go towards the boy.</p><p>One of Hisgi's blade's came to be at his throat. "Don't! Don't you <em>dare</em> touch him Ichimaru."</p><p>Kira stepped away from the others and pulled the blade away. "Remember. Our order is to bring back both of them alive."</p><p>"He's the one who was sent by Soul Society?" Hisagi glared at the man, then looked quickly at the small taicho who was shaking. Hanataro was hurrying over.</p><p>"I wasn't done healing you!"</p><p>The ninth division taicho turned towards Gin. "I'm <em>not</em> going to kill you, but let me make it clear that I won't let you near Hitsugaya Taicho."</p><p>The silver haired man glared at him, but said nothing. It was instead Ichigo who said something instead. "He's not really a bad person."</p><p>Renji snorted through his nose. "Ichimaru... a good person? Yeah right."</p><p>Toshiro swallowed from where he was now lying and tried looking away. Nel suddenly wiggled free of Ichigo's grip and came running forward, dive bombing onto the small boy's stomach. "Hello! Nel's name is Nel!"</p><p>Hisagi looked around and noticed Ichigo's mouth twitch, but then looked back as the small taicho reached a hand up to touch the green head of hair. "Hitsugaya Toshiro's name is Hitsugaya Toshiro."</p><p>Hanataro lifted her up. "I've got to heal him up."</p><p>"Nel can do that!" Nel started making a sound deep in her throat.</p><p>Ichigo suddenly rushed forward. "Nel! No!"</p><p>Toshiro looked at his chest injuries, his eyes wide at the slime covering his injuries. He then took a deep breath, his voice catching in his throat. He stammered as he looked at the mess. Hanataro sighed. "I'll get it cleaned up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>